


Hurt and Alone

by Baby_Sweetpea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Crying, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Pack Piles, Protective Derek, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Sweetpea/pseuds/Baby_Sweetpea
Summary: "They were a functioning pack, without him. He may have been useful at the start, who knows? But now, they didn’t need some spastic researcher. They didn’t need a Stiles anymore, he was the weak link. To be wholly honest, because stiles was never anything but honest, he was probably better off to the pack if he was Dead.That’s why when the villain of the week showed up to take out stiles again, use him as a hostage, he didn’t put up a fight."aka the one where everyone lives, Stiles thinks no one loves him, nearly dies and no one cares about the villain of the week.





	1. I won't even fight this.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent and project and get out my emotions so I did. Please don't kill me for not updating my other fics! I hope you enjoy this one!

It hurt, honestly it really did.

Stiles knew he was the unneeded member, the unwanted friend. He talked too much, asked too many questions, showed up where no one wanted him constantly. He could see the way peoples eyes dulled and the way their expressions flattened when he spoke, the way they stared at him willing him to stop without saying anything but he could never learn to just shut his mouth.

At least some of them told him to shut up, it hurt less than when they let him ramble off then turned away and shut off from him. Even Scott was sick of him and now they he wasn’t a shutout loser like Stiles anymore, he no longer needed Stiles. Boyd had never liked him, Erica had had her crush on him because he was one of the only ones who was nice to her, but even then she’d been turned and was now so far above him. Kira was indifferent to him from the start, Allison just looked at him like he never made sense, Lydia had always been better than him, Jackson hated him, Isaac just wanted Scott for himself, Peter, despite being good now, held a civil and somewhat intrigued silent view on him, Derek never liked him and was another one who was always better, the twins used to be alpha’s and just sneered at his pathetic weak human state, Danny didn’t care for the spaz and even his own father was just so, so done with him. Melissa put up with him, by this point stiles just figured she felt like had to because she’d helped raise him when his mother passed, and Deaton, well Deaton was just his own entity.

They were a functioning pack, without him. He may have been useful at the start, who knows? But now, they didn’t need some spastic researcher. They didn’t need a Stiles anymore, he was the weak link. To be wholly honest, because stiles was never anything but honest, he was probably better off to the pack if he was Dead.

That’s why when the villain of the week showed up to take out stiles again, use him as a hostage, he didn’t put up a fight.

His head hit the wall behind him as he instinctively struggled for air, he wasn’t actively _trying _to live anymore, he just didn’t care. If he died then that was it, if he lived he’d continue to struggle though.

“They’re not coming, not for me” Stiles coughed out, feeling the blood trickle down his chin. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of his lungs at collapsed or been pierced from a broken rib. But after hours of torture, he couldn’t feel the pain anymore, that or he actually felt so much pain that he just didn’t know any better.

Another blow fell upon his stomach, he’d be having so much fun explaining this to his dad if they got sick of him and let him live. He wasn’t even lying when he said no one was coming for him.

“I don’t know what’s sadder, the fact you’re not even lying, or the fact that you believe it. They’re a stupid pack if they don’t come for one of their own, no matter how minor they may be” The wolf leering over him sneered.

Stiles choked on a laugh, living his wobbly head to raise an eyebrow at the alpha wolf that had invaded Scott’s lands.

“Just because I very vaguely smell like them doesn’t mean I’m part of the pack, I go to school with them, I’m not one of them” He let his head fall back on the cement wall he was chained to, watching the Alpha hesitate.

It didn’t matter to Stiles. He sighed.

“If you’re going to kill me just do it, I don’t care what happens to me, I’m beyond the point of fighting anymore”

The Alpha cracked his knuckles and laced his fingers through Stiles’s hair, making sure Stiles was looking him in the eye.

“I’m far from done with you, no matter what you say, they will come. Little puppy Scott, was it? I’ve heard that he could never let an innocent die, the true Alpha that he is” He mocked. “So you sit tight, you’ll be dead soon enough”

And after one final blow to Stiles’s chest, knocking the air from him and filling it with blood instead, he walked from the room with a pleased chuckle.

Stiles’s eyes rolled in his head. The room wasn’t lit bright, but he could see enough to see his vision was going double and spotted with flecks of black and colour from the lack of oxygen. He was vaguely aware of his body shaking, but he didn’t feel cold, the summer was too hot this year for even some shitty, windowless basement to feel cold.

More blood trickled down his chin.

In some sick, twisted sense, Stiles was satisfied when he knew that he would die and no one would be showing up to save him, if only just because he knew it’d piss of the ugly ass pack of mightier than thou pack that had decided to kidnap him while he was leaving school later than usual.

It hadn’t even come as a surprise, and maybe Stiles _had _been tempting fate, staying out late alone, travelling alone, walking places he could and probably should have driven to.

And now this empty ass basement was to be his grave, unless someone came to find his body, or this pack dumped his body somewhere. Stiles figured the latter was more likely.

Stiles drifted in and out of consciousness for hours. His head felt heavy and pressured, but mostly he was just numb. His breathing rattled and bled down over his shirt, his head was probably bleeding too, His arms and stomach and chest would be black and purple and blue, would never get to the healing stage of yellows and greens.

Thinking on it, he’d never graduate either, never have the unfortunate chance to unthinkingly blurt out his feelings to Derek. He would like to entertain the thought that maybe, just maybe, Peter would miss their banter. But then again, Lydia would be able to keep that covered for him. Stiles opened his eyes, which he didn’t realise he’d let slide shut again, and looked to where his hands were shackled with rough and sharp metal above him.

Maybe he could speed things up a bit, if he cut up his wrists just enough on the shackles. After all, staying alive was too much of a hassle to everyone around him now, even he himself was bothered by his very existence.

Tiredly, he pulled against his shackles, rubbing his wrists back and forth, rubbing until they were raw, rubbing until they started bleeding a little, rubbing until they started bleeding a lot. He let out a watery sigh and slumped in his satisfaction. It was really just… too much effort anymore.

Goodbye, he thought to himself, bittersweet and final.

“Don’t you dare Stiles!” He heard aa yell close to his ear, but his eyes were just to heavy to reopen. It was funny, he thought deliriously, that voice sounded just like Scott? Perhaps he was hearing what he wished he could moments before death.

“St-stiles come on!” was that Isaac? Why as he imagining him?

Stiles just slumped further, it didn’t matter anymore, he was finished.

“Stiles… please…” Hah, Derek, what he would have given to hear him say his name so sweetly for real. But alas, it didn’t matter anymore.

He could feel the darkness pulling, and so, he answered, and fell into it with ease.

Stiles opened his eyes. He shut then and opened them again. He frowned, this wasn’t supposed to happen. The living thing wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t part of his plan. He wasn’t supposed to be alive.

He took a shallow breath, feeling a little spike of pain, and turned his head. What he saw made him freeze for a moment, then he looked around slowly, blinking slowly, confused.

Next to him was his father, hunched over his bed asleep, on the other side, Derek was slumped in a chair, also asleep, Stiles followed his arm down to where his fingers linked with Stiles’s. On the couch next to the wall behind Derek were Scott and Isaac, curled together, Stiles’s chest ached. Next to them was Lydia, Allison and Kira, all leaning against each other. All 5 were asleep.

On the floor behind his dad was Ethan, Jackson and Danny, Jackson looking oddly small between the two other males despite being hella built and a werewolf to boot. Aiden was somewhere near his twin, Erica was slumped over the foot of the bed with her hand on his Ankle and Boyd was on the floor by the door, legs stretched towards Erica even in his sleep. And in the back corner of the room, the only one awake, eyes on Stiles, was Peter. He had a dark look on his face, and he looked exhausted, like he’d been watching Stiles closely.

“You terrified them all” He said lowly, and werewolf hearing or not none of the other occupants of the room woke.

Stiles frowned but said nothing.

Peter sighed.

“We had to hold Scott back from nearly killing the Alpha, he would have done it for you.” He hesitated and Stiles felt momentarily overwhelmed with surprise, “I knew… I knew you weren’t doing well but I should have checked on you, I feel horrible for not doing so sooner. The others think that all of your injuries were inflicted upon you by that Alpha but god, of all people I know more than anyone what injuries you caused yourself.”

Peter came closer and in the light Stiles saw the red rims around his eyes, the unshed tears there.

“We can’t lose any more family Stiles”

Stiles tried not to choke, and barely managed to whisper back, “I’m not family.”

Peter sighed again.

“Try telling any of them that, you’re pack Stiles, therefore you’re family”

“I’m not-“ Stiles tried to push, but sighed and forced himself to untense his muscles, he hadn’t even realised he’d clenched them.

How could he explain what he already knew? The words choked him up, made his eyes well up with tears.

He watched as Peter slumped a little and walked closer, and at the last second shook the sheriff awake. Stiles tensed and held his breath for a moment, giving Peter a look of disbelief.

John sat upright, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Peter.

“…what?”

Peter pointed at Stiles, and he felt his world slow as for the first time in literal months, his dad met his eyes. It felt like so, so long since he’d been able to meet those emotion filled orbs, so long since his father had been able to look back at him either.

“Stiles!” He cried out jumping to his feet.

Everything was a flurry of action all at once, everyone else jolted awake and jumped up with wide eyes, his dad was crying, Derek was staring at Stiles with a horrified, shell-shocked gaze, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Erica and Jackson- Jackson?! -were bursting into tears, and Peter slipped out to find an unknowingly worn-down Melissa.

“Y-you! You are so grounded for the rest of your life Stiles Stilinski!” His dad choked out, pressing warm, teary kisses to Stiles’s very bruised head.

“You can’t ever do that to us again Stiles!” Scott cried, and Stiles noticed that he too was crying, and oh boy, so was Stiles himself.

“You idiot Stilinski!” Jackson snarled, furiously rubbing his eyes while Ethan rubbed his back, all angelic-like boyfriend material, but his sad eyes were watching Stiles.

“Batman we were so scared” Erica whined brokenly, shaking where Boyd held her, even he had tears in his eyes.

“You d-died, three times” Lydia hiccupped, holding onto Kira and Allison like lifelines.

And for some reason it seemed like Stiles’s brain was fried or something, because instead of just thinking it, he actually said it;

“That was the plan”

And just like the flurry of activity had started, it came to a halt.

“What?” Derek uttered. Stiles hesitantly met his eyes, and shuddered as it looked like Derek’s whole world was caving in on him.

“... your wrists… that was on purpose” Lydia breathed out, horrified.

Stiles looked away, ashamed.

The room filled with noise, everyone was shouting, Stiles cringed and teared up, not hearing anything they were saying but hurting all the same. It was too much, he felt hurt and guilt and shame and a bitterness that swallowed him whole.

“Alright Enough!” A louder shout came from the doorway, everyone paused again. “Everyone out! You weren’t even supposed to be in here in the first place and now he’s just woken up and you’re all shouting at him? Out!”

Melissa’s tone gave room for no arguments, and slowly, everyone drifted from the room.

She came over and sat down on the bed beside him, taking his hand.

“Why Stiles?” She asked gently, every bit the mother he missed and wished he had.

He cried harder.

“Oh sweetheart” She whispered.

Nothing had ever hurt more in his life.


	2. Part of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's healing, and so are they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to see that y;all have been loving the fic so far! I don't know why it took me so long to write a Sterek fic, I started watching teen wold at like 17 so-   
I hope y'all enjoy chapter 2! It took me so much longer to write bc me and my ADHD and getting distracted happen more often than I'd like to admit----

Stiles’s hospital stay last precisely 11 days, 14 hours and 32 minutes, Scott wheeling him in his forced wheelchair to his dads car. It had been an… odd hospital stay to say the least. At least two members of the pack had been with him at all times from day one, apparently it had taken him 3 days to wake up initially so the pack had stayed with him until the moment Melissa had kicked him out.

His dad slept by his bedside on the couch most nights, Derek usually came with him but didn’t stay for long. Scott visited him the most, the first time he’d been left alone with Stiles he broke down crying and sobbed out apologies of being a bad friend, Stiles awkwardly hugged him as well as he could, and for the first time ever, opened up.

“I’m… I’m not needed to you guys, Scott. I’m not part of the pack, I’m useless. I’m not strong, I can hardly protect myself, I’m a weak link and I never get to hang out with any of you. I hate every part of myself, I hate the burden I am to people, I see the way everyone looks at me when I talk, like they wish I was somewhere else.

“The look they get in their eyes is just… this blank, faraway intense look”

He told Scott everything, how he’d stopped fighting, stopped caring, stopped eating properly, wasn’t sleeping well, especially after the mess with the Nogitsune, nearly killing Allison too.

Scott let him talk it out till he was heavy in the hospital bed. Then Scott began to talk.

He told Stiles of how he was pack, of how they all loved and missed him, he was Scott’s best friend therefore he was pretty much pack mum. He told Stiles about how the pack wasn’t sure how much space to give him, worrying that he wouldn’t want them anymore after the Nogitsune attack and how they feared he didn’t want to be a part of the pack anymore, feared that he wanted to be normal but didn’t blame him at all. Scott told him about the pure fear and rage they felt when Stiles hadn’t shown up for school and travelled to his house to find the front door broken in from the invading pack. Stiles learnt that they had found him on the edge of Death and how Scott had argued to turn him and Peter had said that no, Stiles didn’t want it, and fought for his right to choose, how Derek ran him to the hospital in fear, growling at anyone that wasn’t medical staff that got too close.

Scott told him how they arrived at the hospital to find Derek crying on the hospital floor outside the surgical suite and telling them Stiles had died twice already and how it was looking bleak. He told him how for months at least one pack member has gone past Stiles’s house every night to check that he’s okay, Derek being the most frequent.

He told Stiles how he and Isaac were testing the waters of a new relationship after he and Kira fell out so fast, which was why Isaac was so close to him, he told him how Isaac had cried in his arms the day he and Stiles had had an argument, asking Scott if Stiles hated him, and Stiles felt Terrible. He told him that the way people looked at him wasn’t because they wanted him gone, but because they were listening closely. Stiles often said a lot of very important things and they never wanted to miss what he said, just in case.

He told him so many things that he’d been missing, how the pack had taken to “accidentally” brushing against him in hallways and class in a desperate bid to made sure he still smelt like them, like Pack.

Because Stiles was pack.

After that, it seemed that Scott had spoken to the pack, because each one had come by and told him how much he meant to them and they’re sorry they weren’t there for him. Even Isaac had haltingly said he’d been feeling guilty because he felt like he should have asked Stiles’s permission to date Scott. Stiles scoffed, but Isaac shrugged awkwardly, telling him that Technically Stiles was Scott’s first Beta, he held the second highest rank in the pack. Stiles was left in shock for quite awhile after that.

Derek was the last one to come forth and talk to Stiles alone, that had been last night, when Stiles was finally able to sit up in bad without heaving in pain.

“I was terrified” Derek had said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. “I was terrified of losing another person I cared about. You’ve been slipping away for months but then just… that night… you died three times. I thought I would go feral with the pain I felt.”

Stiles couldn’t say anything in response, Derek hadn’t wanted him too. His dad walked in then and that was the end of that conversation. Derek went home, and Stiles hadn’t seen him since.

“Home time Kiddo” His dad said, opening the door and preparing to help Stiles in.

“Looking forward to it” He shared a tired smile with his Dad.

“You coming over for awhile Scott?” His dad turned, asking Scott.

“If that’s alright with you? Stiles and I haven’t gotten much time together lately and after all that…” Scott shuffled awkwardly, bringing Stiles back memories of kindergarten Scott introducing himself to Stiles for the first time ever.

John clapped Scott’s shoulder gently, giving him a nod and getting Stiles settled in the car.

“I’ll be right behind you guys” Scott smiled before leaving for his bike after one more glance to make sure Stiles really was all there and safe.

The drive home was quiet and a little awkward. He and his dad had talked too, under the guidance of Melissa. It was hard on John to hear that Stiles was suicidal, and blamed himself for not being there for him more. From there it had been agreed that Stiles would be admitted to therapy once a week, and John would come to some here and there so that he could stay up to date in Stiles’s life, at Stiles’s insistence. It was actually a supernatural therapist that he would be seeing too, curtesy of Deaton, who had appeared when he’d heard what happened and showed genuine concern for Stiles. According to Deaton he was too involved in the underworld, and with his own spark, to be able to see a regular Therapist.

They soon made it home, in one piece, and Stiles was surprised to see several other cars around the drive. Within seconds, the whole pack was standing out the front of the house with a welcome home sign, flowers and warm smiles.

“I hope you don’t mind” Scott said as he opened Stiles’s door. “We felt like a pack movie night was in order”

Stiles started sobbing before he even got out of the car. He blamed the pain meds.

With some difficulty and a lot of cooing from his pack they got him inside, proudly showing him the lounge setup- covered in teddies and blankets and pillows and mattresses and beanbags- Stiles snorted wetly with laughter and tears, letting them help him onto a mattress in the centre plush with all their cuddly additives.

“Thank you” he said to them quietly, knowing they would hear him. The wolves of the lot practically purred, even Derek who had showed up at some point seemed to rumble with pleasure.

The night progressed happily, the pack surrounded him and was careful with him- he still had broken ribs and a healing lung after all- but ensured they were all touching him at some point or another, and John watched fondly from a couch as they cuddled and watched movie after movie. There was some laughter here and there, a serving of curly fries and burgers for everyone for dinner, some kind of cake that Erica and Boyd had baked. Inside jokes were everywhere and Stiles’s heart ached because he _knew all of the inside jokes. _He gave himself a mental shake, how had he not seen just how much a part of the pack he was?

“Don’t start thinking like that Stiles” Lydia whispered from beside him, eyes watching him knowingly. She always knew. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he smiled, wondering where the dreamy feeling he used to get from the idea of that went, and what had changed. Maybe he had finally grown out of his young infatuation of her, it was a child’s dream of a pretty princess, and now… well now he looked to Derek, and imagined himself as the pretty princess. Derek had rescued his distressed damsel ass anyway.

Later in the night, after the TV had been turned off and the pack had fallen asleep, after his dad hat retired upstairs to sleep before his shift in the morning, Stiles opened his eyes and looked next to him, meeting Derek’s eyes as he watched him.

Stiles started to really understand then, seeing the open vulnerability and fear in Derek’s eyes. He really didn’t want to lose him. Stiles took Derek’s hand in his, and closed his eyes again. They had time to talk later.

It took one month for Stiles to heal, and he felt smug at the Doctor’s surprise, it should have taken him 2-4 weeks longer than it had. Deaton attributed it to his Spark, that while not as fast as the wolves, his healing was definitely accelerated compared to an average human. The pack were pleased too. Stiles wasn’t as delicate as they had thought, even Allison, Lydia and Danny would take longer to heal than him.

The month was a slow one nonetheless, the first two weeks he’d had to stay home, he could hardly move of his own and had to be in a wheelchair most of the time. Turns out his leg had been fractured too, that plus the 3 broken ribs, the punctured lungs and copious amounts of internal bleeding and a body full of bruises. He was reminded once again how lucky he was to have survived. And for once, he was glad he did, and didn’t want to die anymore. His mental health wasn’t perfect, but he’d already gone through three appointments with the therapist by the time the third week of healing had arrived, it was a work in progress.

The next two weeks after that were… interesting to stay the least. While staying home he’d done his homework where he could, whenever he wasn’t doped up on pain meds or members of the pack where over, when Lydia came over she’d bring him his work and help him catch up, so when he went back to school he was A-Okay and up to date.

Unfortunately he couldn’t drive to school, but fortunately John didn’t have to worry about rearranging his work schedule to drop him off and pick him up. The pack rotated who got to take him to and from school, and he remembered laughing as they argued over who got to take Stiles to school and when. He felt warm and tingly realising they all wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, and not just because he had almost died. They really wanted to be around him.

Once he was healed, he started showing up to more pack meetings, started to train with the pack to feel less useless, to get stronger. He could feel their approval and happiness, and it led to a lot of pack piles and cuddle nights. Today was one such day for training. Summer was well and truly on its way still and school let out early, the pack was outside in the sun streaming through the tree canopy surrounding the rebuilt hale pack house, not the McCall pack house, still owned by Derek though.

Stiles had changed into a pair of short soft cotton shorts and a tight black sports t-shirt. The pack around him was in very similar style outfits, it had become a pack training uniform of sorts.

He faced off against Allison, it made him nervous as he remembered the Nogitsune incident, but she smiled at him and guided him through the best defence manoeuvres. They had figured it would be best for him to train with her till he knew the basics, and once he was on level with her they’d train with the wolves.

Turn out Stiles picked things up pretty fast, the pack were impressed, and Isaac huffed that they should have done this way sooner.

Pretty soon they were all panting for air, Isaac’s face was in a pile of leaves and dirt, making Erica laugh and loose her balance in her fight against Scott who snorted. Even Derek smiled, and locked eyes with Stiles before Jackson tried to charge him. To their left, Ethan and Aiden were having a go at Peter, who was pretty much showing off and flexing at every available opportunity.

By the end, everyone was a mass of bruises, groaning and laughter, and the sun was getting low enough to not be above them anymore. Stiles felt battered to hell, Allison definitely hadn’t gone easy on him, but the ache felt _good. _He stretched his muscled and moaned pleasantly as his bones cracked and ached.

Opening his eyes, he met Derek’s again, this time the smile was gone, and replaced with something richer, something Intense. Stiles couldn’t look away, almost couldn’t breathe.

Soon the others had said their goodbyes, and with Derek offering to take him home it left just them in the clearing.

“How do you feel?” Derek asked, almost sauntering as he moved closer to Stiles, until he was up in his space.

“Good, I feel really good”

Derek smirked in response.

“Like it a little rough huh?”

Stiles choked a little and blushed, diverting his gaze for a minute before taking a half strength breath and stepping into Derek’s own space.

“Sometimes for sure” He smiled innocently.

Derek took a sharp breath, nostrils flaring.

Stiles felt Derek’s hand land on his hip, pressing into a blossoming bruise there, where Stiles shirt had lifted up. He felt arousal shoot through his system, knew Derek could smell it too.

“God Stiles” Derek breathed out Darkly, halting, but Stiles saw his eye flicker down to his lips.

Stiles was the one who moved forward, stopping his lips mere millimetres from Derek’s.

“Yes, fuck yes” he whispered, and it was Derek and smashed them together, kissing him hand and his hands fitted around Stiles’s waist, fulling him hard against him and practically bending him backwards with the kiss.

Stiles loved every second of it, happy and pleased and content and loved.

They parted for air, and Derek looked down at him lovingly.

“Say you’re mine Stiles” He said, and Stiles shuddered at his words and the husky tone of them.

“I’m yours Derek”

They kissed again and again, until the sun went down and they heard Peter let out a wold whistle from the house.

Stiles laughed and flipped off in the direction of the house.

“I better get you home, before your dad freaks out” Derek smiled, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the Camaro.

Stiles chuckled and allowed himself to be gently dragged along, watching Derek and his smile with all the love in the world bursting in his heart.

The night couldn’t be more perfect.

After their first kiss, there was many more. Stiles didn’t hide it from his dad, and promised him they wouldn’t be jumping into bed together till Stiles was 18, which was only 3 more months away. He had spoken with Derek about it, he knew he was a Virgin, and that Derek was most definitely not, he knew that Derek still had trauma from all that happened with Kate argent when he was a teen, and then the fear after what happened with Jen, enchanting him to want her when he hadn’t. They were taking it slow, learning each other. They trusted one another more than anything but despite Derek being only a few years older, this is the way they wanted it to go. That’s not to say that Stiles _didn’t _want to jump into Derek’s bed, but they had waited this long, they could wait a few months more.

His dad had been relieved, and trusted Stiles’s words, allowing Derek over, and smiling gently when he’d come home to find them cuddling on the couch watching movies, or Derek asleep on Stiles’s bed while Stiles studied.

Derek started taking Stiles to his Therapy sessions, even attended one, which broke his heart as he heard so much that Stiles had been keeping in.

The pack, with the exception of Peter and John, were shockingly oblivious to Them finally getting together. They’d spent so long looking into every tiny thing and being on alert they missed the biggest thing around them.

It took almost a whole month before the pack found out they’d stopped pining and gotten their shit together, and gotten _together. _A new threat had shown up in Beacon hills, some kind of Nian, a Chinese mythical creature. It preferred to devour children, and Stiles, being one of the younger, was the one most at risk in the pack.

Derek, for obvious reasons, didn’t take kindly to it when they ran out of options and had to, very reluctantly, use Stiles as bait to draw it in.

When it’s said he didn’t take kindly, Stiles meant he nearly Ripped Aiden and Scott’s throats out from even suggesting it, and when Stiles sighed and agreed, Derek stormed off to the upstairs of the pack house and Stiles gave the worried pack a tight smile and counted down from 10 before following his protective boyfriend.

“Derek”

“I don’t like it” he snarled at Stiles from where he stood staring out the window of his room.

Stiles walked closer, wrapping his arms around Derek’s wait and resting his cheek on Derek’s shoulder blades, fully aware that the wolves downstairs were listening.

“Come on sourwolf, you know we wouldn’t do it if we didn’t have a choice. Besides, everyone will be there to protect me.”

Derek was quiet for a minute, before turning in Stiles’s arms and wrapping his own around the younger.

“I know, but I could never see you hurt, not again”

He swallowed hard.

Stiles bit his lip, looking at Derek closely in the moonlight.

“I love you Derek, I’m-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Derek’s lips met his hard, and he laughed into the kiss, watching Derek’s look of wonder and happiness when he pulled back.

“I love you too” and they kissed again.

“Finally!” Came Jackson’s shout from downstairs.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You guys know we’ve been together for like a month now right?”

Silence.

“Dammit stiles!” Scott cried, and There were the twins, losing their shit laughing till they cried.

The girls were squealing, Isaac was rubbing a disappointed looking Scott’s back. Stiles and Derek stood at the top of the Stairs, watching them. Then Derek was laughing, and Stiles was giggling. And they knew everything was going to be alright.

So when the defeat of the Nian, ft. Deaton’s help, went off with a hitch, they knew without a doubt that they were right.


End file.
